Hetalia: World Atlantis
by Suzi Halstead
Summary: About a girl cooled Juli-anna who thinks she is just a normal human being like everyone els. Her friends are awesome and her perants love her to bitts even though she is an adopted child. Through the story Juli-anna finds and discovers secrets that have been left in the dark about her past life and meats very interesting people along the way.
1. hetalia: World Atlantis 1-1

The Big Bang, that's how it all started. How the Big Bang occurred, and how it happened; some people believe that two massive asteroids smashed together, or that a light melted everything... well that is not exactly true, but there were asteroids involved and there was a light. That's when the other believers, who believe God created the Big Bang became both wrong and right. A similar event happened, and to tell you the truth, this is what happened.

...

Two huge asteroids floated in space; one on the dark side of space, and the other in the light. Both of these asteroids held something that no one would ever know or understand for that matter, not even the things that lived on these two rocks knew or understood who, or what, they were. These things were humans, but not just any ordinary humans. They were able to breath in space; but they looked like children and looked alike to one another. The only difference was their hair color, eye color, and skin color.

On the light side, the child had white/blond long hair with slight pink, blue, and purple shades in it. Their eyes were blue with a slight pink color to them and had pale skin. On the dark side, the child had long, candy pink hair, light green eyes, and was just a tad bit darker in skin. Once the dark side and the light side finally met, they both looked so confused since they've never seen someone like them before (or anyone at all, really), and the fact they almost looked alike bewildered them.

They both walked up to each other and examined each other closely. Both were wearing a white cloth/ dress over their body. "Hello," said the light side as the dark side smiled childishly and asked, "What's your name?" The light side thought for a moment, "I don't really have a name. What is yours?" The dark side shrugged helplessly. "I'm the same; I don't have one either." The dark side thought for a moment before snapping their fingers, "I have an idea! Why don't we make our own names?" suggested the dark side. "That sounds like a good idea," the light side agreed. "The rocks have names, so do the lights and the stars, but they sound weird and wouldn't suit an image like us." The light side tilted their head before hesitantly saying, "Um... Juli-anna." The dark side smiled at the newly named Juli-anna. "That's a pretty name! Hmm... and I will call myself Juliet!"

The two walked closer and the dark side reached a hand to the light side. "You will be known as Juli-anna and I will be known as Juliet. You will also be known as a 1P and I, a 2P. Together we will be known as counterparts." The light side seemed to think about the dark side's idea, and decided to like it. As the light side smiled and went to grab the dark side's hand, a light between them started to form until everything went bright. Before they knew it everything was red with rocks, red-hot liquid spurting out in different directions, and Juli-anna was on her own with Juliet was no where in sight.


	2. hetalia: World Atlantis 1-2

"Juliet...? Juliet...?" Juli-anna shouted. 'Where is she?,' she thought to herself. Juli-anna was walking on the warm and stony ground the wind blowing her hair all over her face.

Juli-anna gasped when her hair covered her eyes. She opened her eyes and widened in shock; her once white/ silvery hair was now a light/ chocolatey brown colour. "what the-," she cut herself off when she saw a figure walk towards her.

getting scared he walked back a few steps before she tripped on a small rock and falling. The figure managed to catch before she hit the ground. "careful bella," the figure said with cute yet sickening grin on his face. Juli-anna took a good look at the figure and thanked him. His hair was and brown/ red colour with a strange curl on the side of his head; half of his body looked like a shadow while the other half looked normal; one arm looked like a clawer and the other looked normal; and he had on white eye that looked like a light bulb while his other eye was blue.

"why so-a quiet Juli-anna. There is no need to be afraid," He said as he let go of her arm. "H-How do you know my name?" Juli-anna asked worriedly. "I-a know many thing bella... I am a shadow after all," He said still grinning. "where am I?" she asked in concern and the man chuckled. "You Juli-anna are on a planet called earth or the other word for the big rock is called world," The 'shadow man' answered. "You look confused my dear and you have many questions to ask... so ask them bella," he continued.

"If you know so much then... Who am I?" The one question Juli-anna finally wanted to ask for so many years on that good forsaken rock she lived on; she finally asked it to someone who may know the answer. "You, Juli-anna are many things... many people. You gave yourself the name Juli-anna; yet you have many names you did not know you had," He answered and it still confused. in fact it confused her even more.

"Th-That didn't really answer my question. What are these names I didn't know I had?" The shadow man sighed and put hand on her shoulder. "Look," the man started and he looked to side. Juli-anna followed his eyes and saw five figures that looked like her "this is who you are," he continued. "You are god; you are the devil; you are the angel; you are the demon and you are your 2p; you are also the most important person on this planet... you are World/ earth," He finally answered her question.

So many names for one person; it felt like her head was going to explode. "You are also one more name. A name that will be called by many other people... known as humans and people known as countries," "And what is that?" she asked sounding interested. The man smiled and let go of her shoulder. "You will also be a country/ city. The name is... Atlantis. Also will be known as World Atlantis, The most strongest; the most powerful and richest country in the whole wide world."

This was to much to take in for the poor child. And Juli-anna started to get a headache. Juli-anna looked back at her five counterparts as they started to slowly disappear and her 2p started to walk away. "You will make this planet great bella. Just remember that I am here to help you if you need any okay? But for now you are on your own," the shadow man said as he also started to fade away. "No. Wait. I still have many questions to ask." "They will be answered sooner or later bella. If there are questions that can't be answered; come and find me," "and where would that be?" "when you are asleep," was all he said before he vanished in to thin air

-

Everything was quiet again nothing but the whistling of the wind hitting Juli-anna's ears every now and again. A few seconds passed and the ground started to shake and the wind got stronger. Juli-anna started to panic as the ground started to crack underneath her feet. Before Juli-anna knew it; her whole life flashed before her eyes without her even realising it...


End file.
